Session 79: Queen Bee
(10:30:14 PM) Sonja: shift here (10:30:15 PM) Sonja: ? (10:30:22 PM) Lian: Yeah I guess? (10:31:04 PM) Sonja is now known as Priceless_Emerald (10:32:42 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:33:28 PM) You are now known as Lianst (10:34:34 PM) Ceylin Kelenar@dm-22707.static.stls.mo.charter.com entered the room. (10:34:36 PM) Myrah_: sec (10:35:08 PM) Lianst: you have your superior liar now, or Nexus (10:37:39 PM) Priceless_Emerald: Myrah_, which is more interesting, convincing kimbery to give us the last dragon king egg, or taking over nexus and or the guild (10:37:41 PM) Priceless_Emerald: ? (10:38:18 PM) Myrah_ is now known as Danzi (10:38:31 PM) Danzi: did she have all the other Dks killed? (10:38:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: yes (10:38:49 PM) Danzi: suuuuuck (10:39:01 PM) Priceless_Emerald: without the egg, we're going to have a MUCH harder time bringing them back (10:39:20 PM) Danzi: eh. true. (10:39:40 PM) Danzi: sorry Lian I get back to real computer tomorrow (10:39:59 PM) Danzi: I say egg and guild (10:40:11 PM) Danzi: BRB (10:41:50 PM) Lianst: You don't have to have a large group for Emerald's plan (10:42:42 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I just need one REALLY persuasive person to put out a VERY convincing lie (10:44:24 PM) Danzi: ok (10:44:46 PM) Danzi: what's the lie? (10:45:34 PM) Priceless_Emerald: well, the guy wants to ostensibly present the egg for smashing (10:45:47 PM) Danzi: who does? (10:45:52 PM) Niet: You have to lie to a yozi. (10:45:53 PM) Priceless_Emerald: WE say we want to raise the egg, to know it is the last of the race, to know it suffers for their betrayal of the yozis (10:46:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: another infernal, Danzi (10:46:05 PM) Niet: A yozi known for holding massive grudges at the slightest failing or slight. (10:46:48 PM) Priceless_Emerald: thus, we suggest we're doing it to more thoroughly punish the grudge bearer (10:47:01 PM) Danzi: payback is a bitch. we can do this the way you want and do exactly as kimbery wants. no deception needed. (10:47:02 PM) Lianst: or you could take a sample (10:48:06 PM) Danzi: Danzi can do this both ways. (10:48:24 PM) Danzi: We just need to keep el DK alive for a very long time (10:48:33 PM) Priceless_Emerald: Danzi, Emerald is compassion 5, she'll want them brought back. she might give excuses, like that they might make excellent followers out of gratitude for saving their race (10:48:43 PM) Priceless_Emerald: but keeping it alive will help (10:49:03 PM) Lianst: not a long time, just long enough to make another egg. (10:49:24 PM) Danzi: easiest way to do this would be to raise the egg and "turn him loose" to a solar with genesis mastery and wyld shaping (10:49:54 PM) Priceless_Emerald: either way, we need to get the egg, convince her to give it to us (10:51:30 PM) Danzi: how did we find out about the egg? (10:51:41 PM) Priceless_Emerald: we had infernal show and tell (10:51:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: and Priceless did some probing and initial attempts to get it by convincing him. (10:52:07 PM) Danzi: okay? (10:52:15 PM) Danzi: what's HE want to do with it? (10:52:15 PM) Niet: Niet disapproves of any plan that involves deceiving Kimberry directly. (10:52:22 PM) Niet: Sacrifice it to Kimberry. (10:52:38 PM) Danzi: like I said, we don't have to decieve her. (10:52:45 PM) Niet: Sure. (10:52:54 PM) Niet: If we don't say "let us keep it alive to make it suffer." (10:53:00 PM) Niet: The second part is a lie from the circle. (10:53:14 PM) Niet: If we take a sample, that is fine. (10:53:19 PM) Niet: Niet is not happy with tricking a yozi. (10:53:25 PM) Niet: It's asking for failure. (10:53:30 PM) Niet: And Kimberry holds grudges. (10:54:05 PM) Danzi: "If you wish, I would be happy to raise the hatchling and explain to it exactly why you chose to annihilate hiss race milady, then turn him loose in creation so that he may contemplate extinction in your name." (10:57:43 PM) Danzi: not a single lie there. (10:57:59 PM) Niet: Lies of omission. (10:58:17 PM) Niet: Niet disapproves of anything like that to a yozi for next to no real gain. (10:58:20 PM) Niet: Or rather, she won't help. (10:58:30 PM) Danzi: and if someone restores their race again kimbery gets the pleasure of making them suffer anew. (10:58:49 PM) Danzi: remember, kimbery won't kill when she can torture. (10:58:55 PM) Niet: Yes. (10:59:07 PM) Niet: She doesn't want them to come back. (10:59:36 PM) Niet: Unless you plan to tell her that you're going to bring them back so she can get rid of them again. (10:59:47 PM) Niet: (Be back shortly.) (11:00:22 PM) Danzi: more tell her that it's possible that someone might restore them, thus giving her the capacity to make them feel what it is to be hunted like dogs... forever. (11:00:27 PM) Lianst: Invent Easter (11:01:22 PM) Danzi: but in any case is that all we have on our plate right now? (11:02:55 PM) Lianst: Lookshy will probably be a problem once you finish up with Taking over Thorns (11:05:06 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:06:43 PM) Danzi: kel, thoughts? or were you guys just discussing what to do next? (11:07:22 PM) Priceless_Emerald: we've basically, this whole time, been discussing what to do (11:09:10 PM) Danzi: ok. gimmie a bit to work out the egg angle. Nexus or the guild then? (11:10:11 PM) Priceless_Emerald: probably the guild first, we can use the power to leverage over the rest of Nexus (11:11:50 PM) Danzi: ok (11:16:02 PM) Lianst: so that's what you want? (11:18:29 PM) Shadell Mibbit@66.195.163.12406 entered the room. (11:18:29 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (11:18:42 PM) Shadell: (Sorry about that. Had to move.) (11:18:47 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (11:18:48 PM) Priceless_Emerald: seems like the best path we got, Lianst (11:18:49 PM) Lianst: (s'ok) (11:18:59 PM) Niet: (So, what's the plan?) (11:19:43 PM) Danzi: looks like hitting nexus. (11:20:46 PM) Danzi: after hijacking the guild. (11:22:11 PM) Danzi: BRB, need ten minutes, so you can start without me guys. (11:23:39 PM) Lianst: so guild? (11:24:56 PM) Shadell Mibbit@66.195.163.30056 entered the room. (11:24:57 PM) mode (+o Shadell) by ChanServ (11:26:32 PM) Lianst: Jen what would Emerald do to get them together since you should be setting up the situation? (11:28:04 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I would assume, as a member of the guild, I have the right to call for a meeting with the heads? (11:31:45 PM) Lianst: You'd have the capacity. (11:33:39 PM) Priceless_Emerald: then that's the first step. (11:34:23 PM) Lianst: where? (11:35:25 PM) Priceless_Emerald: the guild has a headquarters in Nexus, I figured that would be the place they would allow me to meet them (11:36:26 PM) Lianst: You have the capacity to give anyone enough backing for a meeting (11:37:37 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I would use it to leverage it to get myself, Miet, Ceylin, and Danzi a meeting (11:38:56 PM) Lianst: at the chapterhouse in nexus (11:39:04 PM) Priceless_Emerald: quite. (11:39:20 PM) Priceless_Emerald: a private meeting in their private meeting hall. (11:39:21 PM) Niet: ... (11:39:21 PM) Niet: No. (11:39:28 PM) Niet: Set it up outside Nexus. (11:39:43 PM) Niet: We don't want to start a fight with Saxon if we don't have to and we don't know what his goals with them are. (11:40:19 PM) Priceless_Emerald: alright, outside Nexus, do you have a good place for it, Niet? (11:40:59 PM) Niet: We have several guild facilities in our territory? (11:42:03 PM) Priceless_Emerald: so, they go to a meeting. in our territory. and coincidentally we end up in power over the guild. (11:43:17 PM) Niet: Versus going to a meeting, where we are watched, and we end up in power over the guild. (11:43:43 PM) Niet: This is making it so he's less likely to stop us, not stopping him from finding out. (11:45:52 PM) Priceless_Emerald: very werll (11:45:55 PM) Priceless_Emerald: er well (11:50:40 PM) Lianst: it takes sometime but you get a some of the local factors to gather. (11:51:58 PM) Niet: (Don't we control like, a quarter of the scavenger lands, and most of their immediate fast travel through the southern scavenger lands?) (11:53:26 PM) Lianst: (..do you just want to hit them all on trains instead?) (11:54:25 PM) Niet: (... That would be the obvious way, wouldn't it?) (11:55:12 PM) Priceless_Emerald: (Well, it could be done that way, seems like it'd draw it out, they are mortals, after all.) (11:55:26 PM) Lianst: (obstensably the are mortals) (11:55:29 PM) Niet: (And one DB by RAW if I remember right.) (11:58:40 PM) Lianst: so you just hit the factors ninja style or gather or what? (11:59:05 PM) Priceless_Emerald: I was gonna gather, and then we social them into following us (11:59:22 PM) Priceless_Emerald: and nominating Priceless to a new, central command position of the guild. (4/10/2011 12:00:36 AM) Lianst: so taking time to let them gather. (12:02:08 AM) Niet: K. (12:04:19 AM) Lianst: it takes a bout two weeks from starting to get them all gathered in the town you wished. (12:05:21 AM) Lianst: five factors various aids and body guards. (12:06:51 AM) Priceless_Emerald: I cordially invite them to some hall to speak, providing plentiful refreshments and the like (12:09:37 AM) Lianst: there's a large table for you to speak infront of. (12:12:52 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald approaches the table, presumably with Niet and Danzi present in the room as well, maybe even Ceylin if she doesn't have other matters to attend to. "Most benevolent Factors, I will first thank you for your kind consideration in coming here on such short notice." she began. (12:16:02 AM) Lianst: they listen (12:16:41 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "I fear, however, that I must speak on a grave matter. The Guild is in peril. The south is the subject of conquest, Anathema are rampant throughout Creation, and the Realm has been without an Empress for far too long. Things are, metaphorically, coming apart at the seams. This is a time of great risk, and possibly, great profit." (12:17:40 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (12:19:05 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (12:19:06 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 3 6 10 4 8 8 6 5 (12:22:20 AM) Danzi: ((back, sorry, am visiting people)) (12:23:00 AM) Ceylin left the room (quit: Exit: Leaving.). (12:23:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "However, the current guild system is insufficient. The times are changing, more than they ever have, and that requires control, where once, we could bully and exert great economic pressure, taking our time is insufficient, the threats of unknown invaders, or Anathema, or any of the other threats of the changing tides of history could rise up, and swallow us (12:23:07 AM) Priceless_Emerald: ." (12:24:14 AM) Priceless_Emerald: She paused, to quickly glance about the room, to survey how much they were following her, and if it looked like any had questions. (12:26:08 AM) canti128 Mibbit@66.195.163.30056 entered the room. (12:26:52 AM) Lianst: "and what do you propose" (12:31:10 AM) ***Danzi looks over at Emerald to see where she intends to go with this. (12:31:36 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "It is simple, to ensure we do not fragment, we must strengthen the heirarchy of the guild, and create a position of complete, centralized authority." she declared, "Thus, we will be able to react with appropriate speed and fluidity, evading these hazards while continuing to profit." (ecstatic passion kaleidoscope with extravagant revelry carnival. Emotion (12:31:48 AM) Priceless_Emerald: Desire to see Priceless in that position) (12:33:16 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:33:16 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 3 9 6 1 7 7 6 6 (12:37:14 AM) ***Danzi looks at the attendees cautiously, sizing them up, watching reactions, looking for the snake in the grass that she knows has to be there. (12:37:16 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (stunt for the resulting char+performance roll, thest?) (12:38:10 AM) Niet: (You mean Lianst?) (12:38:22 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (er... right) (12:38:31 AM) Lianst: (2) (12:40:11 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (nabbing 5 succs as well, personal essence) (12:40:20 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 15d10 (12:40:20 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 15d10: 10 10 6 10 10 8 2 7 7 1 9 6 5 3 5 (12:40:51 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (17 successes) (12:41:14 AM) Lianst: (perception plus awareness) (12:41:29 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (12:41:30 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 1 5 7 10 1 9 6 9 (12:41:40 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (12:41:45 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (12:41:45 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 4 3 8 6 9 4 10 5 5 (12:41:56 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (4) (12:43:47 AM) Lianst: (wait misread_ (12:44:00 AM) Lianst: `roll 20d10 (12:44:00 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 20d10: 2 10 7 8 6 9 6 1 3 9 5 5 5 1 6 7 10 3 5 3 (12:44:21 AM) Lianst: (what's everyond MDv?) (12:45:42 AM) Danzi: ((7)) (12:46:18 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (7) (12:47:24 AM) Niet: (9) (12:47:43 AM) Danzi: (9) forgot kimbery charm adds) (12:48:15 AM) Danzi: ((14 if it's manipulation-based roll)) (12:48:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I get a bonus if it's against the emotion of desire I've got in myself) (12:50:51 AM) Lianst: (thinking) (12:59:11 AM) Danzi: ((test test did I DC again?)) (12:59:44 AM) Lianst: (no) (12:59:46 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (nay) (1:02:15 AM) Lianst: danzi and Niet hear a low whispersing, emerald hears nothing going on (1:02:46 AM) ***Danzi looks for the source of whispering, curious as to what is being said. (1:03:38 AM) Lianst: Perception+awareness (1:03:56 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (1:03:56 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 3 2 1 8 4 10 4 3 (1:04:05 AM) Danzi: ((3)) (1:05:32 AM) Lianst: you can't quite make it out (1:06:05 AM) ***Danzi frowns, looking at niet and unobtrusively tapping an ear (1:06:23 AM) ***Niet bats an eye toward the source. (1:06:41 AM) ***Danzi looks in the direction indicated. (1:07:49 AM) Niet: (Conviction channel) (1:07:52 AM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (1:07:53 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 1 1 1 5 4 8 2 5 1 (1:07:59 AM) Niet: (5) (1:08:09 AM) Niet: (6...) (1:10:50 AM) ***Niet glances pointedly at one of the guild factor's robes. (1:11:00 AM) ***Niet then back to Danzi. (1:11:10 AM) Niet: (Now at the robes. They're the robes your robes could smell like.) (1:12:16 AM) ***Danzi looks at the robes with essence sight, carefully examining it for oddities, and the factor himself. (1:12:50 AM) Lianst: (perception+awareness) (1:13:25 AM) Danzi: ((Conviction dammit)) (1:13:31 AM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (1:13:31 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 8 9 6 4 9 1 2 10 2 7 1 2 (1:13:42 AM) Danzi: ((6)) (1:15:37 AM) Lianst: (yu should buy some) (1:18:28 AM) ***Danzi waits to see what emerald does (1:19:56 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald glances to see the reactions of the various Factors. To see their reactions to her words. (1:24:04 AM) ***Danzi watches the factor rather quietly, frowning slightly (1:24:33 AM) Lianst: (perception+awareness niet) (1:24:43 AM) Lianst: "We don't really think that works for now" (1:24:58 AM) Niet: (4 successes) (1:25:04 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (1:25:05 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 5 7 4 6 8 10 8 2 (1:25:17 AM) Niet: (10+Any bonus from essence sight.) (1:27:48 AM) ***Niet carefully walks up to the guild factors and reaches into his robes, attempting to grab the small bug within. "Cleanliness is important you know." (1:28:24 AM) Lianst: (dex+ma) (1:29:22 AM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (1:29:22 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 10 6 (1:33:31 AM) Niet: (test.) (1:33:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I see you) (1:34:34 AM) Lianst: niet fails (1:36:26 AM) Niet: (Any other reaction.) (1:36:34 AM) ***Danzi chuckles and looks at the factor. "Bringing friends uninvited are we?" (1:36:54 AM) Lianst: he backs away "Hmm?" (1:36:57 AM) ***Niet coughs politely, waiting for the lunar to reveal itself now that it's been outed. (1:38:33 AM) Lianst: (emerald is completely unaware!) (1:39:25 AM) Danzi: "lets go bugboy, I dont have time to play games (1:39:30 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald glances at Niet and Danzi, but figures they wouldn't do something like this without reason, stating, "And what to we have going on here, hmmm? Is someone violating my hospitality?" (1:40:46 AM) Niet: "The guild lacks proper hygiene. Or someone else lacks proper manners." (1:41:41 AM) Lianst: "We are not interested in your offer, please have your HELP stay away from your guests" (1:42:18 AM) Danzi: "Show yourself, Lunar." (1:44:14 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (give me a moment to think, please?) (1:46:52 AM) Lianst: (waiting) (1:47:12 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald thought for a moment, before saying, "Danzi, Niet, do what you judge necessary." (1:47:17 AM) ***Danzi looks right at the Lunarbug, ignoring the mortals for the moment (1:48:56 AM) Lianst: Danzi Witsx2 (1:49:12 AM) Danzi: ((6, roll it?)) (1:50:13 AM) Lianst: (yes) (1:50:23 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:50:24 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 5 4 3 5 6 10 (1:50:28 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:50:36 AM) Danzi: ((2)) (1:52:55 AM) ***Danzi points at each factor save the one the lunar is sitting on. "You lot may wish to move away from him. Right now, swiftly. If you don't the anathema holding him in thrall will slaughter all of you." (1:54:42 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (1:54:43 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 6 9 5 2 3 8 5 1 3 5 10 8 3 10 10 2 10 9 9 2 7 10 (1:54:58 AM) Danzi: ((16)) (1:55:26 AM) Lianst: (shadell are you here?) (1:56:29 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (2:08:29 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:08:41 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (...) (2:08:46 AM) canti128 Mibbit@66.195.163.30056 entered the room. (2:11:01 AM) Niet: (So?) (2:12:19 AM) Lianst: (sorry about that brother lost his cellphone and had is car towed) (2:12:40 AM) Danzi: ((owwwwww)) (2:13:07 AM) Niet: (Ouch.) (2:13:23 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (ow) (2:13:24 AM) canti128: (eep!) (2:13:24 AM) Lianst: (so we are trying to track him down but I think its resolved) (2:14:01 AM) canti128: (hope things go well) (2:14:34 AM) Lianst: the factors move to back away (2:16:47 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "Seek our guards, they will see to your safety." Priceless assured them, motioning to the doors. (2:18:07 AM) ***Danzi puts herself between the factors and the lone man with the bug on him. (2:21:06 AM) Lianst: (Perception+awareness) (2:21:26 AM) ***Danzi never took her eyes off the lunar. (2:21:33 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (2:21:33 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 7 6 2 9 10 7 1 7 (2:21:40 AM) Danzi: ((7)) (2:23:37 AM) Lianst: `roll 20d10 (2:23:37 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 20d10: 7 5 8 1 5 5 4 9 1 3 7 5 2 6 6 4 4 7 5 2 (2:26:15 AM) Lianst: (danzi roll essence) (2:26:23 AM) Lianst: `roll 8d10 (2:26:23 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 8d10: 6 6 2 5 1 3 3 1 (2:26:30 AM) Danzi: `roll 5d10 (2:26:30 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 5d10: 2 5 9 10 10 (2:26:36 AM) Danzi: ((5)) (2:26:46 AM) Lianst: you catch the bug hoping off to one of them as they move (2:26:52 AM) Lianst: or at least see it (2:28:17 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (do I get to roll, or is it using magic stealth?) (2:29:44 AM) Lianst: (danzi was watching) (2:30:40 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (k, just figured hopping might expose it enough to gimme a chance) (2:31:52 AM) Lianst: (anyway going foward) (2:32:41 AM) ***Danzi feigns ignorance and waits until the factor passes, snapping her hand out to snatch the bug off the man lightning quick and without warning, not bothering to hide the supernatural quality of her maneuver, both to capture, and to terrify the mortals with the knowledge that they're in over their heads. (2:33:38 AM) Lianst: (dex+ma) (2:33:40 AM) Lianst: (2) (2:33:54 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (2:33:54 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 9 3 6 3 6 4 5 10 10 9 3 7 6 6 2 2 2 3 8 7 6 4 (2:34:08 AM) Danzi: ((10)) (2:35:16 AM) Lianst: you miss striking the man (2:36:06 AM) Danzi: ((missed the bug too?)) (2:37:06 AM) ***Niet taps her foot patiently and waits for the lunar to just give up and show itself. (2:37:29 AM) Lianst: (add a comma, you miss the bug and hit the man) (2:37:48 AM) Danzi: ((he's dead.)) (2:38:01 AM) Danzi: ((probably)) (2:38:11 AM) Lianst: (works well for the plan) (2:38:42 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (oh god fucking damnit, I look for what Danzi's looking at.) (2:39:17 AM) Niet: (Conviction channel and 5 successes from excellency.) (2:40:03 AM) Lianst: Danzi punches through the man, horrifying the gathered guild members. (2:40:15 AM) ***Niet frowns and begins to poor through her past self's memories, scanning for any sign of a lunar who'd have both the inclination to control the guild, be at an age with Leviathan and operate in a manner similar to this. Arkadi should have had some knowledge of this individual. (2:40:19 AM) Niet: (stunt?) (2:40:24 AM) Lianst: (2) (2:42:27 AM) Niet: `roll 15d10 (2:42:27 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 15d10: 8 9 6 10 2 1 8 3 2 8 7 9 10 4 2 (2:42:34 AM) Niet: (20) (2:43:07 AM) ***Danzi frowns and shakes off the corpse, trackig the Lunar. "All of you out, now, get to Ceylin outside." (2:43:41 AM) Lianst: ....isn't that take over numbers? (2:44:38 AM) Niet: (Doesn't it depend on threshold?) (2:45:30 AM) Niet: (Nope, just more than 9 successes on a roll.) (2:45:32 AM) Niet: (...) (2:45:54 AM) Lianst: (...would you like to reconsider that?) (2:46:25 AM) Niet: (PRetend I used no excellency? and add one to my mdv via. second excellency?) (2:46:31 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (should I go ahead and roll per+aware again since I'm actually trying to catch sight of the thing?) (2:46:37 AM) Lianst: (sure) (2:46:48 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (to which?) (2:47:05 AM) Lianst: (You can reroll the setup Shadell since you wre unaware, and you can roll perception+awareness emerald) (2:47:06 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (also, essence sight) (2:47:15 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 9d10 (2:47:16 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 9d10: 6 3 4 4 6 10 2 1 2 (2:47:20 AM) Niet: (Adding 3 excellency) (2:47:23 AM) Niet: `roll 15d10 (2:47:23 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 15d10: 3 5 6 2 1 2 5 8 2 3 9 5 5 9 7 (2:47:28 AM) Niet: (...) (2:47:53 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (goddamn RNG god) (2:48:11 AM) Niet: (7) (2:48:33 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (2) (2:51:20 AM) Lianst: (fail) (2:52:28 AM) Niet: "The Swarm?" (2:53:15 AM) Niet: "You're The Swarm right? Well, The Swarm, why won't you just talk to us directly?" (2:54:34 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald is pretty furious at this point at how things have been derailed from what she'd hoped to do. (2:56:18 AM) Lianst: (..danzi did just kill one of them you may wish to you know.. do that social thing) (2:56:40 AM) Danzi: `roll 13d10 (2:56:41 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 13d10: 6 6 6 4 8 9 7 3 4 10 9 9 10 (2:59:19 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Lianst: only, I can't think of anything to say that would work at this point, at all, especially not at 3 am) (3:00:13 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I am honestly considering, "Well, if they won't join us, they're expendable and we can shape people into doppelgangers of them that are loyal to us" as a more reasonable option than damage control at this point) (3:01:00 AM) Niet: (They're run by an elder lunar.) (3:01:07 AM) Niet: (Presumably we need to start dealing with her?) (3:01:35 AM) Niet: "Look. We know you're here. You can keep floating around and making yourself look silly, or you can actually talk face to face instead of through mortal proxies?" (3:02:44 AM) Lianst: (perception+Awareness) (3:02:56 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (all, or just niet) (3:03:01 AM) Niet: (Adding 5 conviction.) (3:03:04 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (3:03:04 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 10 1 3 2 5 8 6 6 (3:03:10 AM) Niet: (8) (3:03:24 AM) Lianst: (All) (3:03:32 AM) Niet: (And the 4 free dice from the excellency that I keep forgetting I have up by now....) (3:03:36 AM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (3:03:37 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 9 10 5 2 (3:03:52 AM) Niet: (11, if 3am is an excuse to forget free charm use.) (3:03:53 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I'll channel conviction as well, plus one die excellency for free) (3:04:00 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 13d10 (3:04:00 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 13d10: 2 4 6 8 4 5 3 9 10 8 6 8 7 (3:04:13 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (8) (3:05:04 AM) Danzi: "Swarm we know how the trade pattern works. keep fucking with us and we'll wreck it just to spite you. As it stands we want it to remain intact, so we can talk. Or we can see how many of your precious caravans and factor houses can be obliterated. Or we can keep things civil and talk. Your damned choice but I don't have the patience for these games." (3:05:41 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:07:27 AM) ***Niet sighs and begins to rattle off a list of information including Swarm's birthday, the date of her exaltation, her age at exaltation and several known personality quirks. (3:07:51 AM) Niet: "Or you can pretend you're not here and your game hasn't been disturbed." (3:08:11 AM) Niet: "It's up to you The Swarm." (3:08:20 AM) ***Lianst whispers in Danzi's ear, "Kill as many drones and workers as you like... my Hive is secure" (3:08:37 AM) Niet: "Bee totem." (3:08:45 AM) You are now known as the_Swarm (3:08:55 AM) Niet: "You could.... you know, assume a human form?" (3:09:27 AM) Niet: "Half of the lunars in your age group are already allies with us you know?" (3:09:43 AM) Niet: "Leviathan, Ma Ha Suchi, Raksi, Lilith. We've worked with them all." (3:09:49 AM) Danzi: "So talk then, I'd rather keep the pattern intact, as I said. Plus I'd rather deal with the master than the puppets anyway. I honestly thought it was a sidereal keeping the pattern alive." (3:10:26 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "If your Hive is so secure, then how did I get away with as much as I've done?" she asked the Swarm. (3:11:37 AM) the_Swarm: (Danzi's ear) (3:12:12 AM) ***Niet cups a telekinetic hand over Danzi's ear. (3:14:06 AM) Danzi: "We need the resources of the guild and we're prepared to negotiate for that access." (3:14:59 AM) the_Swarm: "I need nothing from you" (3:17:53 AM) Danzi: "Oh? And will you continue hiding from the world? You don't even know what we have to offer you." (3:20:33 AM) Priceless_Emerald: "So, you're perfectly happy just pulling the strings of the guild, no larger, more far reaching goals?" she asked of The_Swarm (3:22:32 AM) ***Niet focuses and begins to extend her bubble around the inside of Danzi's ear, extending a form fitting bubble that leaves no room to escape for the Swarm, all while continuing to block the exit. (3:24:35 AM) ***Priceless_Emerald tries to get into its head so to speak, to understand it. (3:25:12 AM) ***Niet finishing this, begins to pull the bubble of essence out of Danzi's ear, slowly constricting it around the bee, unless the bee has some means of escape past a solid wall. (3:26:14 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (give the_swarm time to respond?) (3:28:07 AM) ***the_Swarm faithfully ally teleport! (3:28:19 AM) Niet: Adamant countermagic, squish. (3:28:29 AM) the_Swarm: soak, Faithful ally teleport (3:28:37 AM) Niet: (Perfect soak?) (3:30:14 AM) Danzi: ((you can't soak countermagic)) (3:30:33 AM) Niet: Adamant countermagic, compact bubble so as to be form tight and prevent touching of any tattoos, squicsh. (3:35:43 AM) Danzi: I think we lost Lian (3:35:53 AM) the_Swarm: (no) (3:41:19 AM) the_Swarm: "I can keep doing this.. how long can she keep doing this? If this is your idea of "Diplomacy" If this is your idea of wanting to deal. You've proven my point" (3:41:53 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Lian: Knowing the desolate heart) (3:42:33 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (what roll should I make?) (3:42:46 AM) Niet: "You moved into a position of threatening the group. You also got one of your own minions killed and refused to talk after agreeing to come to a meeting. So far all you've done is look totally ugly." (3:42:59 AM) Danzi: "Show yourself and she'll stop. We like to see who we're dealing with, knowing there's not going to be an attack. I have made no moves at you since you spoke, have I?" (3:45:33 AM) the_Swarm: "I can't" (3:47:14 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (still waiting for what roll I should make) (3:47:21 AM) Danzi: "Niet gotcha? If you agree to speak civilly, and honestly negotiate, she'll let you go. You didn't exactly give us much reason to believe you were here for anything other than to disrupt our business." (3:50:44 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (4 successes, conviction channel) (3:50:55 AM) Priceless_Emerald: `roll 11d10 (3:50:55 AM) GameServ: Priceless_Emerald rolled 11d10: 9 1 6 9 1 7 8 4 1 9 8 (3:51:08 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (10 total) (3:54:13 AM) the_Swarm: "What do I care if you slaughter afew drones, afew workers here and there...A hive is its queen, not the walls not the workers.. not the drones... you threaten me, and threaten my drones my walls. And act as if I would want to be i good faith. You provide nothing but threats." (3:55:46 AM) Danzi: "And you insinuated yourselff like an assassin, and left us no reason to believe otherwise. You understand that might be a source of irritation." (3:56:41 AM) the_Swarm: "you are the ones trying to present your value" (3:57:02 AM) the_Swarm: "WHich is only "We can take from you if you don't obey": (3:57:09 AM) Niet: "You ran around for ages, making a fool of yourself and snuck in like a cloak and dagger. When we asked to talk with you you ignored us for twenty minutes." (3:57:26 AM) Niet: "To the pointless destruction of a valuable piece." (3:57:27 AM) Danzi: "So will you talk to us? Or is this a pointless endeavor?" (3:57:53 AM) the_Swarm: "It is a drone. I have countless more like him." (3:59:23 AM) the_Swarm: "I am talking" (4:00:50 AM) Danzi: "How long has it been since you had meaningful interaction with peers, Swarm? Not just the Silver Pact, but also others who are more than simply drones?" (4:01:06 AM) ***Niet relaxes her hold, allowing The Swarm room to grow. (4:02:42 AM) the_Swarm: "I don't have peers only incompitents" (4:03:08 AM) Danzi: "care to explain?" (4:05:39 AM) the_Swarm: "I do not wish to deal with the pact or the fellowship or what have you.. they are all fools who would see the world burn on altars of egotism" (4:07:05 AM) the_Swarm: "There is a full moon who dares destroy the perfection of gathered parts...he tells workers they can be queens of theirown private hive.. pulling them from it" (4:07:33 AM) Niet: (Need to be up in six hours, calling it a night.) (4:07:45 AM) Niet: (Also, suggest she go akuma of SWLIHN.) (4:07:47 AM) Niet: (Seriously.) (4:07:49 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (I think I should get sleep too, honestly) (4:08:32 AM) the_Swarm: (that puts someone else in charge) (4:08:52 AM) Danzi: "Nothing's perfect, Swarm, nothing is eternal, and you'll never find two exalts who agree on how things should be. Bearing that in mind, there are advantages to a little bit of instability in the system." (4:09:03 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (Xp?) (4:09:07 AM) the_Swarm: (4) (4:09:18 AM) the_Swarm: "They are wrong" (4:10:04 AM) Priceless_Emerald: (night) (4:11:04 AM) Priceless_Emerald left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (4:11:57 AM) Danzi: "And? A little craziness keeps life interesting. Boredom's an enemy just as much as an attacking behemoth." (4:14:05 AM) the_Swarm: "this is why you are wrong" (4:15:48 AM) Danzi: "And you sound like someone i know. The difference is, I don't really care if I'm right or not. There needs to be a shakeup, or things will get worse, and I don't just mean for you. Sometimes it's better to start a fire to burn away dead growth than to wait for the old tinder to catch fire and kill everything." (4:17:08 AM) the_Swarm: "and what sort offer is this. Annoyance" (4:18:08 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (4:20:24 AM) Danzi: "That? not an offer, merely a statement. Right now things need to happen, because the world needs a wakeup call. The guild's merely an avenue. But we do have resources you would find valuable in your operations. You have resources that would make things less annoying for us." (4:21:11 AM) the_Swarm: "NAme them" (4:23:04 AM) Danzi: "I don't need a goddamned Solar to re-create some of the things lost in the usurpation. Niet doesn't either. Now the question is... What's access to that worth to you? (4:29:31 AM) the_Swarm: "Nothing" (4:29:49 AM) Danzi: "So what do you find valuable, Swarm?" (4:33:15 AM) the_Swarm: "My projects" (4:33:40 AM) Danzi: "That's vague." (4:34:30 AM) Danzi: "Projects always require tweaking." (4:36:07 AM) the_Swarm: "My projects and the stability required for them to function" (4:37:24 AM) Danzi: "Stability's about to become a commodity in rather short supply for everyone. And no, that's not a threat, but a statemeent of fact. We don't have to lift a finger for that to be truth." (4:38:32 AM) the_Swarm: "That is why I have to work" (4:39:38 AM) Danzi: "Might be easier with assistance, don't you think?" (4:40:55 AM) the_Swarm: "Others are undependable" (4:42:37 AM) Danzi: "Relying on intricate plans can only get one so far. I have proof to this statement that imperfection can overcome even the most meticulous planning." (4:44:09 AM) the_Swarm: "others cannot be trusted to do what they should" (4:44:25 AM) Danzi: "But often the wild card is the best card." (4:45:53 AM) the_Swarm: "cards are untrustworthy" (4:46:06 AM) Danzi: "If your philosophy was the best the principle of Heirarchy wouldn't be mouldering in her brother's innards right now." (4:50:24 AM) the_Swarm: "She is a fool" (4:52:43 AM) Danzi: "And yet you use most of her philosophies in how you handle your guild. I'd be careful, that's a rather slippery slope. But I suppose you will do what you will do. So I ask again. What do you find valuable for your projects besides stability, which I cannot promise?" (4:54:57 AM) the_Swarm: "she accepts th rules of others" (4:56:08 AM) ***Danzi simply smirks and shrugs, amused by the irony of a woman who's chosen to live by the rules governing insect hives. "Still doesn't answer the question." (4:59:29 AM) the_Swarm: "YOu cannot offer what I desire. Why should I ask for something else?" (5:00:18 AM) Danzi: "You've been awfully nonspecific on what it is you desire. And how do you know we can't until you ask?" (5:02:07 AM) the_Swarm: "I wish only stability" (5:03:16 AM) Danzi: "That's a long-term goal. It's on the list, but stopping what's coming isn't in the cards for any of us. Weathering the storm and coming out alive to forge that stability is an option, however." (5:05:39 AM) the_Swarm: "Then why do you wish something that exists purely to create stability?" (5:06:31 AM) Danzi: "Because that thing which fosters stability also carries influence and resources. We wish to use those to leverage things we need." (5:08:22 AM) Danzi: "We also wish to add to the trade pattern. However... I guarantee there are those who want it destroyed simply because it offends them." (5:09:19 AM) the_Swarm: "what need have those who claim solar glory of trinkets" (5:10:17 AM) Danzi: "the trinkets are sufficient to secure the loyalty and obedience of most mortals. And a handful of exalts who are empowered idiots." (5:12:31 AM) the_Swarm: "craft yourown" (5:14:29 AM) Danzi: "I have bigger shit to do. So does Niet. We want leverage in the threshold and scavenger lands. that is something the guild has already." (5:18:50 AM) the_Swarm: "make the area more stable and we will talk" (5:26:07 AM) Danzi: "Now we're getting somewhere. Which area do you want more stable? And what will we get for our efforts?" (5:26:45 AM) the_Swarm: "WHere you work. Then we can see what else" (5:28:49 AM) Danzi: We'll see. We have to make a certain show of destabilizing certain things, but I think we can work out an acceptable method to the madness." (5:29:27 AM) the_Swarm: "Then i will see if its worth it" (5:31:46 AM) ***Danzi signals to Niet to release the Lunar. "We've already taken steps to stabilize thorns. The guild should be ready to resume operations there without interference from the Deathlord and his abyssals. Will that be an acceptable show of intent for you?" (5:32:36 AM) the_Swarm: "It is a start" (5:33:00 AM) Danzi: "We'll speak again when the caravans begin moving there again. Agreed?" (5:38:45 AM) the_Swarm: "Fine" (5:39:10 AM) Danzi: "See you soon then." ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights